


D-D-Danger! There's a stranger, out to find you!!

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Childhood Trauma, Children, Creepy, Crying, Cute Kids, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Evil, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fear, Fridge Horror, Good Uncle Donald Duck, Horror, Hugs, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Paranoia, Parent Della Duck, Parent Donald Duck, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Pedophilia, Psychological Horror, Uncle Scrooge McDuck, Unfortunate Implications, Villains, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The Buzzard Brothers shouldn't be trusted near children. Phooey Duck is afraid of Vultures.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	D-D-Danger! There's a stranger, out to find you!!

Extra Warning:

This work is meant to disturb and disgust. It's not shipping, it's not romance, it's not comedy. I hope this is enough to display my meaning. That any and all who read this understand fully my intention in creating this and don't mistake my actions. Often I think when I make darker works that the meaning gets muddy, that I'm gaining the wrong crowd. So I'm not going to be subtle and prosey, I take no delight in this and those whom would delight in the harm of children _should_ **BURN**. Are we all clear? 

Let us get to the fiction. 

Phooey Duck had always been uncomfortable in the same room as The Vultures. Something about how their eyes always staring at him was deeply gut wrenching and terrifying to the ducking. He hated most being in the same room alone The Buzzards. Something Della, Donald, and Scrooge knew well by the young boy's crying and screams and running to them whenever the three older men would be in eye sight for even 3 seconds. Despite finding the child's reactions to be wildly over blown, The three adults would make sure to keep him away from the the three felllow adults. 

Of Course, this really didn't stop the villains from attempting to isolate the little boy in spite of the heroes' efforts. 

Phooey would be playing in the lobby, awaiting his Uncle Scrooge to be done with his meeting. And there'd be Bradford, Bentley, and that other one, offering candy. " _Just stepping out the meeting for some files_ " my foot. The yellow duckling would sob and dash off to his mother in the other room, because leaving a child alone in the bin is a stupid idea even without said child being terrified of a few employees. Phoney would be waiting for Della to pick him up from the bin to return to the Mansion when a dark figure looms closer. Only to result in Donald getting a long string of texts and a video phone call, meaning any shadows would have to soon disappear. Phony would be waiting for Donald when a voice would try to guide him to the board room, just for Scrooge have a crying child hugging him and going on about "scary vultures."

As super villains are often to do, The three heads of F.O.W.L. got to plotting evils. The normal sneaky tactics didn't work. It was almost like that kid could sense whenever they were in the room. Even their brainwashing of McDuck through the mind numbingly boring slideshows only served to barely kept them from fired and or getting spotted as what they truly are at this point. The more that the board of directors tried these risky, the more people would question whether or not they were questionable. Even the other members of F.O.W.L. would ponder if they were in fact the baddies. 

So more subtle means became needed to justify and achieve. The living typo was surely a wildcard but ultimately more useful on their side over the Duck family. Bradford Buzzard noted to his fellow non villains. The Error joining them would be like having any chance placed squarely in the favor of this organization. Simple risk and cost, not at all a ghoulish, thinly masked, ploy to convince everyone else to do his dirty laundry. The plan was set fourth, "testing the duckling's powers." Notably something The leaders of F.O.W.L. would have to do by themselves behind closed doors. 

The thing about secret organizations is how often times they'll keep secrets from other members. 

Phooey Duck checked his phone again. The screen flickered violently with errors as per typical of any technology near the living glitch, but between the crashing and breaks there was the text from Scrooge McDuck. To meet at the money bin, not to tell anyone because it was a surprise. The yellow eyed duck scanned the dark. Another text, to meet at the board room. Trusting as Phooey was for his Uncle Scrooge, he didn't question this at all and happily made his way. The boy smiled as he wondered what the surprise could be. Whatever it was, Uncle Donald and his mom would probably like it with how long Scrooge had known them. 

Still that he could take a peak at the surprise was exciting. Especially as it was so rare than the odd duck was let into secrets. The yellow beanie knocked on the door, awaiting a reply from his Uncle. The old duck seemingly called out, "Just come in!" The glitch opened the door, poking his head inside. There was a red light inside. Immediately alarms went off. He squeaked, "Uncle Scrooge? Where are you?" The red lit but dark room had a voice inside, "Come inside, Phooey." The voice at first sounded recorded but warped to reveal who was truly behind this. The Buzzard Brothers. More importantly the only one that actually talks, Bradford. 

The soft boy teared up and turned around, crying out fruitless, "Mom! Uncle Donald! Uncle Scrooge!! Someone help!" Then he was yanked into the room. "Too late, You crafty little mistake, it's just you and us now!" Bentley Buzzard began. He spoke too soon. Scrooge McDuck appeared along with his nephew Donald Duck and niece Della Duck. Because the walking pratfall really couldn't have left the mansion without alerting everyone of the fact allowing them to follow him, unless he teleported. Bradford nervously attempted to worm his way out, "We can explain, this isn't what it looks like."

The pilot picked up her son and took him out of the room. She assured her child, "It's OK, baby. Let's go back home while Don and Scrooge have a little talk with the board." The duckling cling tightly and sobbing. His mother bounced the 4/3 as they left, comforting as best she could. Yet golden eyes still over flowed with tears and cries shaked a tiny body in the arms. The door was slowly closed and the red light disappeared. 

The End.


End file.
